Behind her glasses
by Renirabbit
Summary: Bella, a lonely student from Forks High, who works at the local library as an assistant, sees her world change when something pretty strange happens in a Friday night AH cannons - M for language and some lemons
1. Chapter 1 Flagrant

**Behind her glasses. **

**Synopses: Bella, a lonely freshman from Forks High, who works at the local library as an assistant, sees her world chance when something pretty strange happens in a Friday night AH/ cannons**

**A/N This is my first Fic, so please critisise me, I love to hear your thoughts. I´m Brazilian so my English is far from perfect but I'm trying really hard. **

**This story is told by several POVs but mostly Bella´s and Edward´s, I´m translating this form my original that is in Portuguese, the link is in my profile, also in there will be links from clothes and music. Hope u like !! **

**Disclaimer: Just own the plot… not the hot characters **

**(sorry 4 the allert but the chapter is now reviwed!!! Yes baby we have a beta now!!! clap your hands to lovely XxVampireVioletxX )**

**

* * *

  
**

Cap1 - Flagrant

Another Friday, and I, Isabella Swan, am here doing what I like most: reading my book in this empty library. This is my favorite part of the week, I don't really get why they keep this place open till 8 o'clock on a Friday night, but I'm not complaining. With the calming classic music from my ear buds, I rested my book on my knees, the bad thing about this was that it made me look at my ugly pants. I'm not a vain person, but these pleaded beige pants and this black long sleeve shirt made even me complain. Suddenly the music stopped, bringing me back to the present.

"Shit, forgot to charge the iPod again! Well," I said to myself, "it's not so unusual."

"Huuuuuuum huuuuum" That was definitely not me.

I grabbed the phone and called downstairs

"Jacob, could you please come here?"

"Baby, do you miss me already?" Jake was my best friend, and when he wasn't trying to get me to date him, he was actually a nice guy

" Jake stop this, I mean it, I need you up here"

I hung up the phone before he said anything and went after the noise. In twenty minutes, the library would close and I hadn't seen anyone coming in. With one hand on my pepper spray, I passed through the shelves trying to find the origin of the sounds.

"Oh"

I started to run thinking that someone was hurt, but I wasn't prepared for what I saw next.

A young guy, about my age, strong, with bronze disheveled hair, had his jeans and boxers down to his mid-tighs, his social shirt open and, he had a girl attached to his waist. She was clinging onto him as if her live depended on it, the hem of her dress was at her waist, she was almost naked.

Considering I´m a virgin, I was so shocked I couldn't move. Hell I had never even kissed anyone, nor have I watched a porn movie in my live! I couldn't even breathe. So I thanked God when she looked at me, screamed, and ran for her dear live.

He looked at me with anger in his eyes while he pulled his pants up. He was by my side faster then I could realize, with both hands on my arms. He pushed me into the nearest shelf. I was trembling, but my inner "cop's daughter" made my voice steady.

" You know what? This will leave a bruise. Could you please let me go?"

"And you know what? I don't like to be interrupted, this wasn't my first fuck of the night and it will not be the last, I don't like to get blue balls. So, you will have to help me with that." When he said that I tried my hardest to get to the pepper spray but I couldn't reach it, I only could feel his beer breath on my neck.

"You are ugly, but you'll suffice."

I was getting really scared but then I remembered something way more useful than my spray.

"Jacob!"

I never felt so relived in my live. My friend came running in my direction, without a trace of the smile that I love on his lips. It was impressive how fast he could move even with his impressive height and pounds of muscles. My attacker was still surprised by my scream and didn't see Jake reaching for his shoulder and throw him into the opposite shelf. I really thought that he wasn't going to react, the guy was strong but Jacob was huge, but when I realized both of them were rolling on the floor, hitting the shelves, making the books fall down. _House of Terror, Hose of Night, Harry Potter_… perfect 700 pages! I grabbed the book and hit the bronze head in front of me.

" Stop this shit! All the books are falling, and I just rearranged them Monday!" Yeah I know that I had more important things to think about but, it is really a pain in the ass to organize these books.

When they got apart I reach in my pocket and sprayed the pepper in his eyes, that gave Jake enough time to turn him on his stomach on the floor and handcuff him, which made me laugh a bit, I didn't know that library security guards had handcuffs with them.

"Wow Bells, your dad would be proud. Speaking of Charlie, call him. Tell him I will be waiting with this piece of shit downstairs."

Great, now I have to call my extra super ultra protective dad, and Chief of Police, who would get crazy when he heard about what happened

" Dad, Hi—I" oh great, my voice trembled.

" What happened" Dad was already in Chief mode.

" Just a small problem here at work, but Jake took care of it, you just have to send someone to pick up the guy" nice, I kept it cool.

" I'm coming in 5." From the tone of his voice, I almost felt bad for the guy downstairs.

10 minutes later, I had already organized some of the books and went downstairs to wait for my dad. He was already beside Jake.

" Son, you did and amazing job today" Charlie loved Jake as if he were his own son, and was proud as hell when he decided to go into the security business " What are the charges?"

" Indecent exposure and sexual assault. He tried to hurt Bella" Jacob was seriously trying to impress my dad.

" This is not the first time that I arrest this Cullen for been the little pervert he is." Charlie got real close to the boy's face as he was seated in a stool with his hands behind his back.

" But now that you've tried to hurt my daughter, Edward, your dad will not be able to save your sorry little ass."

I shivered with Edward. I had never ever seen my Dad as the "Bad Cop".


	2. Chapter 2 Lies

**(sorry 4 the allert but the chapter is now reviwed!!! Yes baby we have a beta now!!! clap your hands to lovely XxVampireVioletxX )**

**A/N I really wanna say thanks to all u girls who put me on alert and review me, u don´t know who much this means to me…. I also have to say that I already have 7 chaps written just waiting to be translated so this first chapter will come fast but after number 7 they will come with more time between then. **

**So I'm not going to waste your time…. Keep reading**

Chapter 2 – Lies

On Saturday, at 5am, I woke up and took a cold bath. My night had been filled with nightmares of someone's green eyes and strong hands, I was so used to nightmares that I was actually grateful for the change in subject.

I tied my hair up in it's usual bun high on my head and looked at myself in the mirror. My brown hair didn't flatter my face, it always fell in my eyes when I tried to read so a few years ago I just stopped trying to fix it. I put my glasses on and laughed at the mirror. I have a librarian look, I really was born to be an English major. Looking at my reflection, I could see the purple marks on both of my arms. By the looks of it, they would be there for a long time… This Edward guy was really strong, and an idiot. Turning to the side I saw that my back was also covered with bruises left by the shelves. I looked like shit but the pain wasn't so strong, I had felt worse before.

I got in my car and started to drive to Port Angeles like I did every Saturday, but this time I wasn't happy. My cool, beautiful boss Mary made me take a vacation that I didn't want to take but she spoke with Charlie and they both ganged up on me saying I needed to rest because I was "attacked." I know they mean well but really, what was I supposed to do with my free time? That place was my little spot of heaven in Forks where I wasn´t a little nerd or an invisible, weird girl. There I was looked upon with respect by the old ones and the children loved me. I was happy there. Mary was my superhero, she took care of me, she talked about stuff, taught me how to cook, helped me when I got my first "aunt flow" visit, and gave me my first job. She is our neighbor and is always looking after me. Without the library, I would also miss Jake who was like a big brother. He was funny, nice, caring, and I'm not going to lie the boy is handsome. Sometimes I really wished I could reciprocate his feelings, but that would never happen.

My weekend passed in a blur. Monday morning I woke up and almost fell out of bed when I noticed that it was sunny outside. Today was the first day of school and I smiled to myself remembering that only two years separated me from college. I put on my favorite t-shirt, cargo pants, my black converse, and put my hair in a bun again. Looking at myself in the mirror, I almost growled. The yellowish bruises were visible on my arms and I was forced to put my hoodie on. Great, a rare sunny day in Forks and I have to cover up I thought to myself.

My morning was a living hell. My day started with Math, Biology and Geometry. When lunchtime came, I was thanking dear God. I put all the things in my locker and sat at my lunch table alone, reading my book. Not even five minutes had passed when a shadow came over me.

"How dare you? Who you think you are?! Who does your dad think he is? How could you put **my** brother in prison just because he didn't want to date you?" _What the hell?_ I looked up to met the black eyes of the tiny girl who was screaming at me.

"Could you please explain? I'm not following you." The little girl's face was red and I actually thought that she might explode any second now.

"Do you really need to ask? You really think that you father could arrest my brother with false pretenses? You know my dad will sue you and you will end up with nothing."

WHAT THE FUCK?

"What do you mean by false pretenses? Your brother is not only amoral and violent, but he is also a liar?"

"Don't you dare talk about my brother in that way!" The little one was fierce, she almost scared me… almost.

"Look, you little pink hobbit, you should think twice before defending that drunken brother of yours!" I took off my hoodie. "Does this look like a false pretense to you?" I showed her my bruises and she sat, or better fell into the seat beside me, with her eyes bugging out. "If you defend him, you are no better than him." I tried to move as she raised her hand and slowly trace the yellow marks.

" He did this to you?" Her face was so full of sadness and pain that a felt bad for her. "Wait, you said that he was drunk, there is no way he was drunk."

"Oh, I'm sure. I could smell his alcohol breath when he tried to grope me." Bit by bit I told her what happened. At the end, she was crying and I just had to hold her.

"M-my-y brother did that to you, and yet you hold me when I cry?" I had to smile at her confused face.

"Your jackass brother did this to me, not you. By the way, what's your name?"

"Alice Cullen and yours? Well I know your last name is Swan because my dad spent the weekend screaming at yours. I´m so sorry about that, you know, we really believed what my brother told us. Oh my god, I'm so disappointed with him! He is always fighting and being brought home by your dad for his indecent tendencies but he has never hit a woman before." I looked at her half amused half scared. How had she managed to say all that stuff without breathing?

"Well first of all, my name is Isabella, but people call me Bella, so you can call me that. Second don´t worry about (that, he must be an amazing father to look after you guys that way. And your brother… well he is a damn orc, so it´s really not your fault." I laughed out loud and she looked at me with confused eyes "I called you a hobbit, your brother a orc, if another member of your family were a dwarf you will be straight out of a Tolkien book." We laughed together and talked until the end of lunch when I found out that we had the next class together.

When we were on the way to class, Alice talking about her love for clothes and me mentioning that I didn't know the difference between clothes bought from D&G and Gap, she just disappeared. I kept asking myself if my lack of fashion sense scared her off. In the classroom, I saved her a seat, just in case she decided reappear.

**A/n I know that this was a short chapter but you will see why I needed to stop there, the next chapter will be up before Sunday!!! And again sorry for any English mistakes, I don´t have a beta to help me….actually I don´t even know how to get one ;) **

**Please make my day a happy day and review**


	3. Chapter 3 True

**A/N Hi guys, I'm so happy that I already have 7 alerts and 4 favs * insert happy dance here* !!! **

**So here u will have some news POVs. Hope you like it **

**And I´m soooooo sorry for the delay. I was really wishing that I would get a Beta to improve my work for u guys, but still nothing =/ **

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Twilight … but I wish **

**Chapter 3 – True **

Alice POV

I really couldn't believe the things my brother did to Bella, he behaved himself like a monster, my mother's heart will break when she hear about this. We all knew that he is a hormonal bastard, but we believed that he was getting better. How could he drink again?

After spend my lunch my heart was aching. I had never notice her before, and believe me with I had notice her I would have remember her distasteful fashion ways. But after talk to her forget all about her clothes and found out that she is a sweet kid, I little nerd, but still nice, innocent, honest. I couldn´t believe that she tried to comfort me when I cried even after I scream at her for no reason, she has a golden heart.

When we passed through a door someone pull my arm and I found myself in an empty room

"Paft" (sound of a slap) "Your monster, you will end up killing mum"

"Mary Alice, what on earth you were doing having lunch with that girl?" he was looking directly at me, although his voice sound angry I could see the fear and sadness in his eyes.

"What you didn´t wanna me to talk to her? Didn't want to me to found out that you drunkly attack her ? That you left her full of bruises "What on earth were you thinking? How could you drink again? Carlise will never forgive you.

I saw the eyes of my brother glaze, i know He had to listen to this things

Edward PoV

What have I done? Time and Time again i had promise to my parents never to dring again. I broke a promise, and all the trust they had put on me. I could kill Jessica right now, well, wasn´t Just here fault.

_**Flashback**_

" Jessica we are fucking late, the party is almost ending" This girl was starting to get on my nerves, she was hot and very very easy but if I were at the party I already have had slept with someone. I really hate wait for people

"Oh honey, be patient, I'm worth it" I was muttering on how much I hated been call honey when Lauren, jess cut young sister came out the kitchen with two tall glasses and a smile on her face.

"Wanna a frozen? Its strawberry"

"It´s a virgin right?"

"Oh it's the only virgin thing around here" she winked at me, and I laugh, been easy runs in the blood"

"Holly shit brain freeze" she laughs out loud and stands when her sister entered the room the winked to each other I should have suspected something was going on then.

After the brain freeze passed I could feel the clear taste of vodka in there I look furious to Jessica who just laugh and tell me to finish it, and I did it

" I see that you liked the house specialty" she handle me a beer which I took, I aways got drunk pretty fast so my head was already buzzing a little, after I got to my car I just remember a few things.

I could recall driving in the streets of forks at the direction of the party, drinking one more beer, Jessica pulled her dress up to show me her lack of underwear. I don´t know how exactly the things went down, but jess said something about "doing in there all the time" and "going through the backdoor" and " nerd weirdo assistant" What was supposed to be the best part of the night I can´t remember almost anything. Just flashes of loud laughs, moans and then she was running. After that I got the image that was branded in my mine all night Brow, scared eyes behind her glass followed by some sharp pain. I got lightly sober when the pepper got to my eyes burning my whole face. I waited in fear in the lobby for the Chief Swan, and almost crap my pants when the big guy told me he was the girl's father…. He was so gonna kill me. At least I was still a minor, so after 24 hours in jail, being scared to death, he let me go with my older brother, but he made sure I knew that would be a trial. My brother picks me up at jail, because my parents were out of town as always, he had disgust all over his face. It was disturbing to see him so serious; he was the jokester, the cool one.

"Who could you do that Edward?" His voice was dripping cold

"Emm please just hear me out, that little Stanly bich gave me spiked juice, was so cold that I didn´t notice until was to late. You know how I get, and how fast.

"You understand the gravity of the situation? You fucking attacked the Chief of police daughter, I´m stremely surprised that you are still alive.

"Oh my God bro, you really need to help out, mum will die when she find out what happened"

"Are you insane? Tomorrow the whole town will now what happened"

"But I could tell my on side of the facts, who will believe her?"

Even I got disgust with myself when I said that but I couldn´t disappoint my father, it was better for her to suffer, not me. No one knew who she was, no one would care, she didn´t even had a reputation to take care of. So I make up that little lie and that was what I told my parents when they got home on Sunday.

_**End Flashback. **_

" Antony, I´m talking to you" Holy shit she must be fuming, she only calls me that when she is mad at me, and she was never mad, the last time was when I was a 7 years old and I accidently dismember her favored doll. She was always a best friend, an angel.

"Baby A, please, you have to forgive me, it wasn´t my fault someone spiked my juice" with I told her who she might kill her, not that I mind see Jessica dead but I don´t want my baby sister in jail " I lost control" I could feel my eyes watering as I looked directly into her eyes, holding her shoulders with my hands.

"Oh Ed, I´m not the one who have to forgive you. And you maybe just grabbed Bella because you are drunk, but what you are doing now, while sober, its way worse .

"What do you mean?"

"You are a clueless boy aren´t you? To defend yourself, you are crashing her name if anyone believes you, Chief Swan may lose his job. This is so low, when you mess around with jess and the other they are staining their one reputation. But Bella don´t deserve this, she is a sweet kid.

She got out of the room closing the door behind her, and I just stayed there hearing again the disgust in the voice of another family member.

Bella Pov

When Alice came to class she seated beside me but I realized that she didn´t wanna talk about her whereabouts, her eyes were red, and so I just gave her space. After class I headed to my locker laughing remembering the face of Alice when I told her that I didn't needed to go to P.E. Walking to my car I felt a hand in my shoulder and jumped with scare

"Isabella, can I talk to you?"I turned very slowly knowing that I would find that green eyes that lived in my nightmares since Friday night. I just didn't expect to find the green eyes rimmed with red.

"Isabella, please could you please forgive. My sister had told me that you got hurt Friday, she seems to like you a lot"

"Bella" I couldn´t say any coherent thing cause his eyes were fixed on mine

"What?"

"Don´t call me Isabella, I don´t like it, call me Bella"

"Oh sorry," he gave a small crooked smile "Look I just wanted to apologize for the Friday thingy and we can forget all about that and maybe be friends" he had this forced smile all the time in his face while he rambled

"You know what Cullen, you may thing that I´m just stupid as the next girl, but I´m not. We are not dropping charges so you can drop de act" We both were surprise for my sudden outburst, we stayed a couple seconds just glaring at each other until I jump when a felt a hand in my waist. Why everyone was so into touching and scaring me today. I didn´t need to turn around to know that was Jacob when he start talking

" I think it will be healthier for you not to come near her pretty boy" Jake spoke with distaste in his voice and pushed me against him holding me with both arms, I fell so save with him, made me so sad that I wasn´t able to reciprocate his feelings toward me, he turn me around and started to lead me to my truck.

"What are you doing here?"

"You really thought that I would have let you alone after what happened Friday? No way baby I'm picking you up every day from now on.

"Oh my God, you are so overreacting! I´m no child Jacob"

"So, do you thing I´m overreacting? Let me show you how much I can overreact" he had the look in his faces that tell me he was going to embarrass me, I started to move away for him but he put me in his shoulders and carried me to the car, I was laughing so hard that I almost couldn´t speak , but the he put his hand in my back pocket

"Hey hands off"

"Bell, I really love you girl, but you are the worse driver that I know"

" So not true" he raise me an eyebrow questioning me " Ok Ok" we laugh as he put his old motorbike in the back of my truck and climbed in the car to take me home.

Ed Pov

Good one Edward fuking stupid Cullen, I can´t even apologize right and now Alice will not forgive. And because that lap dog came running I didn't had the opportunity to explain to her that she had the wrong impression, I really wouldn´t mind if she dropped the charges against me but I really was sorry. Well at least now I knew why the mountain boy was so violent with me, he obviously had something with her, She wasn´t as holly as she wanted the rest of the world to believe.

_**A/N so I will really ask for you guys to review, I really wanna know who my English is going, if I making many mistakes and ETC…. and I also need to impress my maybe-future-betas so your reviews will help with that….**_

_**I will be traveling this weekend so no internet… but I will try to keep writing, any question about the fic just PM me **_


	4. Chapter 4 First impressions

**A/N Hi guys, sorry for the late update but is the last 2 weeks of class and I'm kind of drowning in work… So, I still don´t have a beta but I have the wonderful Kelita who is helping me translate the Fic, so my kisses to her!!**

**Chapter´s links on my profile.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Chapter 4- First impressions**_.

Jake took me to my place and leave on the door still complaining about Edward; thank god He had to go to work so I didn't had to listening him anymore. Since I was in force vacation I just pick up a book and went to lay down in the backyard enjoy the last dry days before the cold set in,

I woke up, been not so gently shaken by Charlie, he always tried to be delicate but it wasn't in him. I was cold, and sore for sleeping in the cold grass, but I jumped to my feet and went to make his coffee, Breakfast was the only meal we had together since he was always pulling double shifts he worked 2pm to 4am. He was always by my side while growing up but when I started to work he started to work harder, I think he is just lonely.

When he went to bad I took a bath, dress myself and cursed Edward for make me wear long sleeves again. I thought I was early but Alice was already in the parking lot.

"Helooooow Bella, good morning" In times like this that I´m sure that she isn´t a pixie, but an energizer bunny.

"Hi Al"

"Interesting shirt"

I smiled "Did you like it?"

"No, I´m just saying it is interesting" we laugh and she put her arm trough mine. "You are going to have lunch with us today" it wasn´t a question but I answered her

"I don´t kwon Ali, is going to be so awkward" she looked at me with puppy eyes " ok ok " she actually squealed

******************

My day pass in a run, I was nervous about lunch, I knew she sat with her family and some other 2 people, they were kind of popular, all the girls in the locker rooms where always talking about how hot where the Cullens brothers and that Hale guy, and they always talk of how gorgeous the girls where. I realized that I spent too much time inside my books when the fact that I never saw any of the other table members came to my notice.

"Miss Swan, are you feeling well?" I was so out of it that I didn´t had realized that the teacher where talking to me.

¨Yeah Mr. Banner, thanks"

******

At lunch time I walked to the cafeteria holding my cheese and meat sandwich as always, I wondered where were Alice, but as soon as I put my feet in the room she jumped up and down and called my name. For the shocked looked on the other at the table Alice had forgotten to tell them that I would be joining then for lunch. This amazing blond model type, was looking at me like I was something dirty, Edward was ready to go hide under the table and, OH-MY-DEAR-GOD, Besides Edward there was this big, gorgeous, green eyed, black haired, bear size Greek god, he has to be bigger than Jacob but he also has this baby with dimples face that made him look like a small but hot boy.

I was so distracted drooling over him that I almost hit the table.

"Bella, I'm so happy that you decide to join us today" she was so happy that I couldn't help but smile. "let me introduce you, This gorgeous girl right here is Rosalie my BFF" they smiled at me "Next to her is her Twin Jasper" I finally looked to the boy next to Rosalie, I hadn´t notice him before he was lay back in his chair looking at Alice, who was blushing a little, he look at me gave me a small smile an return to look at Al. "This guy behind you is my brother Emmet"

I almost jump 5 feet of the floor, I was looking at the Twins and haven´t see him getting up. When I turned around he hugged me and talked in my ear, I could feel the Goosebumps though mine spine

"Welcome to the table, my sister seems to like you a lot, so I hope you can ignore that stupid brother of mine and enjoy yourself with us" he let me go and I had to secure me to the table in order to not fall to the ground

"Don´t worry about it, will be easy to ignore him" He laugh out loud and pushed the chair for me

"Hi Bella" was he really talking to me?

"Hun, HI?"

"This is a bansky girl?"

"What?"

"Your shirt, is a bansky right?"

"Hum Yeah, I like his work"

"Me too" The silence fell in the table, and everyone was looking kind of uncomfortable, minus Alice how seems to be beaming

"Yah I told her shirt was interesting, not cute but interesting" we all looked at her with questioning looks but we let it go.

We talked during lunch, Rosalie was a surprise, she looked like a stuck up girl but was really nice, I cracked up with Emmet who was always making jokes, Edward was mute, and Jasper couldn´t stop looking at Alice, was cute to see the biggest smile in her face every time she caught him looking.

After the bell rang I went with Al to our lit, class, since the guys where older they had another schedule

"So, what did u think about our family?"

"I loved then, Rose is a sweetheart and Emmet is so funny"

"You crushed at him a little, right?"

"Not gonna lie, your brother is hot"

"Just gross you know that" she made a face and I laugh at her at this point we already where at class and the teacher was calling us of so I pass her a note

_So, u and jazz? -B_

_I like him -A_

_Dah -B_

_Is that obvious?-A_

_Yep, u can't stop smiling when u look at him -B_

"Have you Girls had something to share with the class?"

"No Mr. Mason" "Sorry Mr. Mason, we said at the same time while Alice hid the note in her pocket.

******

At the end odd the class I fled, running form Alice and her questioning, I didn't know what was so interesting about the fact that I didn't had to join P.E classes. Jacob was already waiting for me, smiling ear to ear in his uniform, it hadn´t escaped my notice that were several girls in the parking lot looking at him. But he seems oblivious to that he just ran in my direction and gave me one tight hug lifting me of the floor. As the day before as soon as he left me in my house I went to the backyard to read under the sun.

"Isabella, wake up"

"Sorry Charlie"

"No need to apologize but you have to stop sleeping here, you will get sick, and we don´t want that"

" Is the last time, I promise you daddy" he gave me a huge smile

" I always love when you call me that, now come on get up cause we need to talk" his face was serious and I grew nervous.

When we get to the kitchen i broke the silence "what's up, dad'

"I heard that you where talking to Edward Cullen, girl, I want you away from him.

"Come on Dads, give some credit, I´m not gonna go and be friends with him. And who told you that?" he got red and looked to his hands

"Oh my god, It was jake, wasn't it?

"He was just looking after you" I didn't fight the urge to roll my eyes

"Dad, Edward just talked to me once, just to tell me he was sorry, and I didn't even forgave him"

"Ok baby girl I trust you."

I smiled and finish the breakfast we eat in silence; I got read and went to school.

Alice was again in the parking lot, walking in turns, looking worried. I ran to her.

* * *

**A/N Ok, so now I need to hear from you guys, what you rather… fastest updates and sort chapters, or longer waits to bigger chapters?? I will put up the next chapter before Saturday then u will have to wait for a week or to cause final are coming (wish me luck) **

**Obs.: New moon will only start here on the 26****th****!!! I´m dying here!!! So in ur reviews tell me what ur impressions of the movie!! **


	5. Chapter 5 What and Whys part1

**A/N Hi girls we have good news today!!!! First Biggest chapter yet, full of revelations!! Annnnnnd…**

**WE HAVE A BETA!!! You guys don't have to suffer through my terrible grammar anymore**

**So you can say Hi to lovely **XxVampireVioletxX in** the reviews.**

**I don't own Jason Mraz's "Geek In The Pink"**

**Ow and sorry for the delay… I just finish my finals, so I can go back to write, cause I was so eager to put this for u guy I divided the chapter in 2 parts. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 5 Whats and Whys**

"Ali, girl! Are you ok?"

"Don't know Bell, Rose called me this morning saying she had something to tell me and she seemed so nervous."

"ALIIIIIIIII!" Damn, Rose was loud.

"Rose what happened?"

"We are screwed, Royce is going to kill us. Jessica's mom grounded her when she found out about the whole 'drunk-sex-in-library' thing; do you know what that means? We are minus one for the presentation Friday." Rose looked nervous and Alice started to bounce with anxiety.

"So what we going to do? If we don't live up to our commitment with Royce, he will never call us again; even with you screwing him to death!" Alice screeched

"Hey." Rose was giving Alice a death glare so I decided to step in.

"Girls, you mind explaining?" I questioned.

"We happen to know this promoter guy, who throws the best parties around here and he always calls us to dance. Make a little show you know. We've been rehearsing for the past 3 weeks and the whole thing won't work right with just 2 girls. Royce likes perfection, if we fail him he will _not_ call us again, and we really love the extra money and attention we gain at these parties." Rose looked worried and Alice looked like she was about to cry. The fact that I've never heard about these parties didn't surprise me.

"I think I can help you girls."

"Oh honey thanks but I don't think you can." Rose's tone was so patronizing that it made me a little mad.

"Actually, I'm a good dancer and I pick up choreographies pretty damn fast." Rose smirked in a totally dismissive manner while Alice started jumping up and down.

"Girl, we are talking about real dance here. We consider ourselves professionals." Ok I'm a calm girl but Rose was starting to piss me of with her dismissive-ness.

" You know what, if a dance teacher from PAEMA is not good enough for you guys its ok with me." I turned around to leave when both of the girls screamed "What?" and "Wait!" just as the bell rang.

"Oh look at that, time to go to class." With that I went inside the building, leaving the two dumbstruck girls behind.

****

I didn't know what I was thinking when I decided to tell the girls about my teaching and dancing. I was crazy to offer to help them, I don't dance on a stage, EVER! I did from ages 3 to 10 when Cherry could force me but since my eleventh birthday I refused myself from the public. I didn't feel comfortable enough to wear tights in front of an audience.

And I couldn't stop thinking how Cherry would react; she was the Co-owner of PAEMA and my mom's best friend. She would always lecture me about the "waist of talent" and she would talk for hours about the fact that I was an amazing dancer and teacher and how I shouldn't hide. But I still didn't know if she would be mad at me for not making my "come back" at school but with my new friends instead. This if I could call the girls friends. God I do hope so.

"Miss Swan." Oh shit

"Sorry Mr. Banner." He was in front of my table, and I slapped myself for sitting in the front row.

"Are you ok? You seem a little distracted today and we were told about the Friday incident." Holy shit everyone knew about this? I was blushing with embarrassment. "If you're not feeling ok you could excuse yourself."

"Thanks, I think I will do that." I wouldn't miss the opportunity; I was out the door before he even restarted the class.

I ran to the car, avoiding any contact with people, connected my iPod with the radio and started relaxing a bit.

When "Geek In The Pink" started to play, I sang along getting little bit too much into it.

_But sugar don't forget what you already know  
I could be the one to turn you out  
We could be the talk across the town  
Don't judge me by the color, confuse it for another  
You might regret what you let slip away_

_Like the geek in the pink  
Like the geek in the pink, pink, pink  
The geek in the pink, yeah_

_Hey baby look at me go  
From zero to hero  
You better take it from a geek like me  
I can save you from unoriginal dum-dums  
Who wouldn't care if you com... plete him or not_

Holy mother of God!!! I almost had a heart attack when I noticed a head outside my window watching my little show with a crooked smirk and a pair of green eyes. I rolled down my window.

"What did you want Edward!?"

"I want to talk to you Isabella." I couldn't help but shiver at the sound of his voice saying my name but I really can't deny that the bastard is kind of beautiful.

"So… speak" Yeah I know, I was being a tad rude but he had hurt me already, I figured he could handle some sass.

"Are you going to let me inside?" _Yeah_ _right _I thought but my hand apparently had other plans as I caught myself opening the passenger door for him.

" Hop in." He ran in front of the car and sat beside me in seconds. The guy was pretty fast; I had found out that he was on the basketball team with Emm and Jasper. "So what the hell did you want?"

" Huh and here I thought that that the Chief of Police's daughter had better manners" he said with a small smile on his lips

"You scare me, grab me, hurt me, then try to play nice so I will drop the charges, and still want me to be polite? You can fuck off then!" his smile dropped fast and he put a very sad look on his face.

" You got it all wrong, of course I want you to drop the charges but that wasn't the reason why I apologized." He started to say.

"What do you mean?"

" I apologized cause I am really really sorry about what happened." he looked honest enough.

"Are you serious?"

"May I tell you something Isabella?"

"Yes, Edward"

" You can call me Ed." He turn in the seat so that he was looking me straight in the eyes.

**Edward POV**

I knew that I had to look her in the eyes in order to earn her forgiveness; she had to understand that I wasn't the type who hurts girls, not that I was a good guy either.

"Well, I think I should tell you this so you can understand me a little and maybe forgive me."

"Oh my god, stop stalling or else…" She leaned in my direction and I inhaled her strawberry sent, I froze for a minute not knowing what she was going to do. I came out of shock when I heard the light click; she had opened the passenger door. " You can get the fuck out of my car."

I laughed at her attempt to be scary. When she looked at me I scolded myself for having called her ugly, she had sexy, full lips and a beautiful face full of the most delicate features; at that point I had to slap myself mentally for being such a girl. I closed the door again

" I will get the fuck out your car after talking to you."

You are so rude, could you just tell your little story and get it over with?" Bella snapped.

"Okay, damn, the thing is I have a problem with alcohol." I admitted.

" No kidding…"

" If you don't let me finish, you can't complain." I teased.

"Sorry." she turned pink and I had to laugh.

"Anyway, my parents were always a little bit too busy to take care of us, so grandpa Cullen, dad's dad, took care of us. Emm spent his time with all types of sports, and Alice is a girl so my grandpa didn't know what to do with her but me, I was his star child; his favorite. He taught me how to play piano, guitar, and even how to sing." At this point I was looking through the window, trying not to let her see my tears.

"When I was thirteen he died." I heard her gasp, "When he died, part of me died with him. I stopped playing, I stopped studying, and I started hanging out with the wrong crowd and always doing the wrong things. I learned quickly that I have a low tolerance for alcohol so I get drunk really fast but that didn't stop me from drinking too much. When I drank I became a violent, careless person. My family tried to ignore my behavior for a while but when I reached fifteen and got arrested by your father for the third time, I was sent to rehab and I got better."

"If you got better then why you were drunk Friday?" her voice was hard but her eyes mirrored mine, both full of tears.

"The girl you saw me with, Jessica, she spiked my drink. I didn't know she had put vodka in it till it was to late." She looked in my eyes for something; I imagine that she was trying to see if I was being sincere. I didn't look away. "Please Isabella, forgive me."

Her cell and the lunch bell had sung at the same time. She answered me.

" I will forgive you, but I will not forget what you did to me." she gave me a smile full of pity "Take the keys to my car, you can stay here for a while and calm down, your face is still pretty red. Your sister is already calling me, I promised her I would talk to her during lunch." She just opened her door and left me there, thinking what I had done to deserve her understanding, forgiveness and pity.

* * *

**A/N: please don´t forget to clap for our Beta, in your reviews… and please tell me what u all thought about Edward revelations and how Bella accept it. **


	6. Chapter 6 Chapter 5 What and Whys part 2

**A/N I know that this chapter is ridiculous small, and that I let you guys waiting for a long time, but I just couldn't make the dialogue work =/ And I not gonna lie but the lack of reviews put me of****f ****a little too. **

**Once again I will thank my beautiful beta ****XxVampireVioletxX ****for all her hard work, patience and help.**

**And last but not least Happy 2010!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Chapter 5 Whats and Whys 2**_

Yes, I forgave him. He came and told me his heart felt story and I forgave him. Now, I don´t know if I should call myself stupid or not. What surprised me the most, was the hate that I felt toward this Jessica girl. How could anyone spike someone's drink? I really couldn´t understand it. Before I could finish the monologue going on in my head, I reached the cafeteria and immediately found Alice waving at me.

" Bell, now you have to tell us e-ve-ry-thing!" Alice said as soon as I got to the table.

¨Yeah, like, how could you be a dancer when you are so nerdy and shy?" Rose is so sweet sometimes.

" You know what Rose, these things aren´t mutually exclusive and being shy make things pretty difficult, that's why I don´t usually perform."

"So how you think you can perform with us?" Rose asked and Ali shoot her a cold look.

" I was trying to help Rose, really, but if you don't want me dancing with you it´s ok." Rose looked like she was going to agree but Alice cut her off.

"Before we decide anything, tell us how you became a teacher at the notorious Port Angels School of Musical arts?" She questioned

"Er, ok, let's start from the beginning. You guys know that the school was formed by two retired dancers right? Cherry and Renné?" I began.

"Everyone says the first one it's totally crazy, and the second one was blown up in an accident." Rose answered.

"Yeah Rose, my mom died and her car blew up." Both of the girls sucked in their breath. Alice looked on the verge of tears and Rose went pale, trying to hide her eyes from me. I felt like clearing the mood. "And Cherry isn´t crazy, she actually is a lot like you Al, hyperactive and full of life."

Alice gave me a small smile and Rose asked me to forgive her. I told them not to worry, that it all happened a long time ago. I just went on with my story.

" As I was telling you, Cherry and my mom both knew that their careers had come to an end since they were both 30 years old. So they started to look at other options. They decided to open the school and because my mom wanted kids, they opted to live in a small town. So she lived here and had the school in Port Angels. My mom had me 2 years later. I just grew up inside the school watching every single class; my mom died when I was 5 in a car accident, and I ended up being adopted by Charlie. Cherry was my guardian but being devastated by the lost of her best friend and the fact that she thinks she isn´t "mother material" made her approve Charlie's adoption of me. But she still is responsible for my heritage included my half of PASMA." The girls gave a huge gasp. I smirked a little and noticed that Rose´s mouth was still open. "I only will gain "control" of my share when I reach 21, but I've been teaching since last year. Only kids classes though." They both stared me with their mouths hanging opened and I had to smirk one more time.

"Because of all that I thought I could dance with you girls but if Rose doesn't want to I understand."

Rose and Alice started talking at the same time, saying that they would love for me to dance with them. They also told me to meet them after classes to start practicing and also said something about costume fittings. That was the part that worried me the most. Al and I left Rose to go to class; walking in total silence for the first time.

Already in class, I started thinking about what made me tell the whole story to the girls. I could've simply said that I teach there. I didn't need to tell then all about my mother. I've never told that to anyone, Jake knew because of my Dad, but I always avoided the subject with him. But for some reason I wanted the girls to know me. When the class finished, I slowly gathered my things and as I was exiting the class, Alice called me.

"Thank you Bella."

"For what?"

"For trusting us, helping us, being a good friend." Her eyes were glossy with tears and I'm sure mine were too. So I hugged her.

"You're Welcome, Ali."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have your keys Bella." I grabbed the keys, looking at his eyes as he stared at the floor with evident embarrassment. I felt Alice stiffen at my side. I thanked him and the three of us just stood in the middle of the hallway in the most uncomfortable silence until Alice finally broke it.

"Bella, we will rehearse at my house after school. You will come, right?"

"Ok, so I´ll go directly to my house to change and then I'll meet you girls there." She smiled wildly at me and started to say goodbye when I remembered something important. "Alice, it will be easier to get to your house if I knew the address."

"If you want to I can pick you up, it is very easy to get lost the first time." Alice let a small gasp escape her lips while I just stood there looking at her brother with total shock on my face.

"That would be very nice Edward, thank you." This time Alice squealed like a little girl and I couldn't help but laugh with Edward. We were reaching the parking lot still laughing when I heard my name being called by a very angry voice.

I looked in time to see Jacob running in our direction, red in anger and with his hand trembling at his side…

All I could think was – _you better run, Edward..._

* * *

**A/N Just a piece of information that I couldn't fit in this chapter, The reason why Bella don´t attend her P.E classes is because she already is a professional dancer, so she already does exercise outside the school and she can afford to get hurt when she have classes to teach.**

**This was based in a friend of mine who also was free of P.E because she was professional ballerina. **

**Please don´t forget to review, help me continue this Fic. I would really like to see what you guys are thinking.  
**


	7. Chapter 6 1,2,3 Dance

**A/N.: clothes, and song's links on my profile. OW… biggest chapter yet, my way to say "sorry for procrastinating" **

**Sooo my beta Pc is broken sooo this is unbeta**, **but i ****will post ****again all ****fixed as soon as i can**.

* * *

**Chapter 6 1,2,3…. dance **

**++*++ Edward POv ++*++ **

Now that the conversation was turning into a friendly talk this fucking guardian dog came running in our direction, all pissed and shit. I tried to put a brave face but I can´t deny that I was a little bit scared, the guy is fucking huge, he came with his fists already closed , pushing his arms back to punch me. Before I could react I was flying to the floor but the pain I was expecting never came. I stay down in shock watching Bella standing up to the Dog, her hand in his chest and his arm still in mid air

"Jake" the guy was still looking at me and I decided that was time to get my ass out of the floor so I stand up to stop beside my sister "Jake, darling, look at me" I knew it, I fucking knew it, it was obvious that he was into her, he looked like a kid in Christmas night. "The Cullen kid was just returning my keys, I drop it and he was nice enough to get then for me. Please don´t over react ok, I really like Alice and she would be pissed at me if you hit her little brother." Oh she was good, he don't even know what hit him; she was so close to him that he had to look down to look into her eyes.

"Wherever you say baby girl, now let me take you home ok"

She looked at me and said "Ali, I will wait you at my house ok"

++*++ **Bella Pov** ++*++

Jake drove fast to my house smiling but without saying anything, I was kicking myself for trying to flirt with him, I know it was cruel from my side to feed his hopes but I couldn´t let he make a scandal at school and Alice would be really pissed if he had hit Edward. When we stopped in front of the house Jacob picked my hand and brought to his lips. He was so sweet that I really wished I could return his feelings.

"Bella baby, promise me that you will not talk to this criminal again"

"I wasn´t talking to him just thanking him for the Keys" well that wasn´t a total lie "But I have to be at least civil towards him, he is the brother of my best friend, my only friend by the way" He looked at me with hurt in his eyes " You know what I mean Jake, my only girl friend"

"Hun, you and a girlfriend, that is a nice mental image" I shove him lightly telling him to shut up "So, what do you plan doing in her house today?"

"Oh my god, Jake, you are way worse than Charlie, but if you really wanna know, we ´ll be doing some dancing nothing more"

"I just worry for you darling" he said in his most serious Charlie´s voice and I couldn´t help laughing hysterically. "But serious take care of yourself, you know I love you right?" I stop laughing at that and looked at him without knowing what to say but he cut me "well I would love to spend the afternoon with you but I have to get to work.

"Don´t worry, you will always be my _best friend _and I would call you immediately if anything happens." He got out of the car and walked with me to my door, giving me a huge hug and whispering in my ear.

"You know that whenever you call I Will be by your side at the same second" He gave my neck I little kiss and I shiver, that was enough for him to let me go laughing "See you tomorrow baby girl"

I looked at the hour knowing that my shower time was cut short by my talk with Jacob so I ran up the stairs to get ready, after that I had quickly lunch and went to wait for Edward outside, he got soon after.

"The girls are already in the house" he told me as soon as I got into the car

"Thanks for taking me" I blush when he flash me a crocked smile, he patted my knee and I shiver a bit when his hand touch me.

"Are you cold?" I nod and he turned up the heater "and don´t you worry about me picking you up, I kinda own you and I'm really trying to make my sister forgive me"

"You don´t have to do anything because you feel obligated or because you think that you own me" just the thought of it made me a little mad. "And I will talk to Ali." He thanked me and we drive in silence for awhile

"Bella" he says without looking at me "That guy is you boyfriend?"

"Nop" I say popping the p "we are best friends, he dad grew up with my dad, he is almost a big brother to me"

He smiled big and turned to me "you know he is in love with you right?"

"Can you look at the road please, and is it that obvious?"

"Oh yeah"

"He knows we are friends, he knows I don´t love him back"

"So who do you love back?"

"What is with you and these questions?" I got a little uncomfortable and hot so I took of my jacket, in the small space of the car I ended up almost punching him in the arm, he looked at me with his mouth open and smiling eyes ready to say something but then he closed his mouth and just stared at me, to be exact he was looking to my body. I rushed to press my coat to myself extremely embarrassed, I hate to use this tight dance clothes in public, I hated the way that the Lycra marked every defect on my body.

"Edward the lights is Green" He moved his head obvious trying to erase the disgust and looked ahead to continues driving.

His house was an amazing three story, very modern with large window glasses all over it. I was expecting something like that, they where the richest kids in town.

"Can I show you the around the house?" he asked me

"I don´t know Edward, the girls are waiting for me" he just grabbed my hand but I pull out in shock, regretting almost instantly when I saw his hurted face.

"They are upstairs; we will have to pass the whole house to get there. You will not take long"

"Ok, but be fast" he didn´t grab my hand but motion to me to follow him into the house

"This is the first floor obviously, this is the lobby, to the right we have the dining room and kitchen, and to the left we have our family room and the game room.

I took everything, the classy, modern and comfortable lobby, and the glass walls given an amazing view to the backyard and pool. The stairs was as white as the walls but with a glass and metal railing bar, I could see a part of the dining room that had a large table to my right and the amazing media center in the room at my left.

"A Game room?" those kids where so lucky

"Yeah, we have all our videogames, a poker and a pool table, we store there all our board games"

"Oh" because really, what more could I have said.

"Common girl, let's going up" he said while running up the stairs.

"What´s the rush?"

"If I don´t deliver you soon Ali will gonna kill me" I stop in the middle of the stair.

"Deliver me? Am I a fucking UPS package?" he laughed loud

" Just keep climbing bells."

We kept climbing, Just making a quick stop at the second floor where he explained to me that there were the bedrooms. Half way through the steps to the third floor I started to listen a very loud song, I laugh at the thought of Rosie dancing reggeton so I started to run but stop as soon I got to the top.

That was one of the most beautiful and cool places I ever saw. At my right there was a gigantic glass wall with a door to an all white terrace, with an almost country wood furniture, a gigantic barbecue and a cute little garden.

"Nice flowers right, they are rare and all that shit, sometimes I think that Esme love more that plants than us" he said with a laugh, I was still drooling over the place.

I got out my trance immediately when I felt his arm in my shoulders turning me around, I looked at him and notice for the first time how gorgeous he could be, laughing and happy. With his free hand he point to his front, I took my eyes of him and looked at that direction. There were another glass walls and doors, my jaw drop open when i took the professional dance room in front of me, Walls of mirrors, ballet bars, an amazing sound systems, and even a plasma Tv . In the middle of the room Alice and Rose where dancing and there where incredible good, extremely sexy but not vulgar although their clothes where barely there. They where flexible and every movement where clean and precise. Yep, I was really intimidated.

" Bells, you came"

"Of course I did Alice"

"Alice, little, younger, baby sister, what the hell are you wearing?" we looked at Edward who was red in anger

"Clothes Edward, is that what I´m wearing. Now get out, you know that guys can enter the dance room."

"Oh shut up Alice this is so ridiculous" Alice started answering but I let then bickering and went to talk to Rose.

"Don´t worry Bella, they fight but they love each other, their dads are never around, so they are all pretty close."

"oh" that was all I could think to respond, then I look close to what she was wearing and started to worry " Rose, please tell me that this is not what we are going to wear on Friday?"

"No silly, this is just our training clothes, just the shoes are the same, we have then for you too, is in the bathroom"

"If you don´t mind I will wear my own clothes today, just gonna put the shoes." She agree with me, and I went to put the then, they were cute mary jane type with a high but thick heal, nothing too much.

When I rejoin the girls in front of the mirror, Edward had already left and there was a new music playing. We started right away not wasting time, the choreography was easy enough, some sexy moves, some chair tricks, it was pretty fun.

By the time the sun was going down we were very tired but we decided to do it one last time, but before the middle of the song the guys got in the room.

Jasper stayed put in the door while Emmet went to us. "Well well little sister, you have some pretty sexy friends" he went to Rose and kissed her chicks but she turn around and walked away from him. Then he came and holded me from behind whispering in my ear. "Bella your are pretty hot, you know" he finish saying that with a kiss in my neck.

"Stop it Emm I'm all sweaty and gross"

"I don´t care honey, I like it" I was bright red and looking at the floor while he laughed "We are going to make a little barbecues, just some sandwiches, you girls are in?" We all were starving so we went to clean up while the guys started the grill.

The dinner was calm; everybody was talking, the things between me and Edward where still strange so we opt to seat in very opposites sides. We all laugh to tears when Emm let his wash cloth cot on fire and only realize it when Jasper through a hole bottle of water at him. At the end of the meal Edward was very serious again.

"Ali, I want to see the clothes you will use Friday." We all looked at him trying to figure out what he was saying.

"Why do you even care?" Alice was pretty mad.

"I don´t want people to think that my little sister and her best friends are sluts" I looked at Alice to see her eyes start to watering and her mouth opening and closing, but no sound coming off.

"You fucking hypocrite "I shout "how dare you speak this way to Alice, calling her a slut, when it's you who slept with half of the school. Even in public places. And you are not only offending Alice but myself and Rose.

"Oh don´t worry nerdy girl, no one will ever think you are a slut, you have to be hot to be a slut, not ugly and prudish like you.

I slapped him hard Called him a jerk and run down the stars. Only when I reached the front door I realize that I came with him, so now I would have to walk home.

"Fuck you Cullen"

* * *

**Review if u like it!!!**


	8. Chapter 7 Riding Cars and silly Dreams

Chapter 7 Riding Cars and silly Dreams

**A/N: My heart goes to the families in Chile and all countries affected by this horrible earthquake. **

EPOV

Fuck, I don't know what happens to me but I totally lose my filters and mind when I'm near her. I feel like a piece of shit for having lied to her like that; she is beautiful and hot, and I don't care if she is nerd. I just got so pissed off cause she was meddling in our family discussion that I got defensive. They have to understand that Emm and I already have destroyed the family reputation, my parents were ashamed of us, and I couldn't let that happen to Ali.

I screamed in pain when Emmett's metal spatula made contact with the back of my head. "What the hell, bro?!"

"Are you a fucking idiot? Give me your car keys, _now._" He was red with anger

"Why on earth would I give you my car keys?" I questioned, my head sore.

"Because my jeep is in the shop and you brought Bella here. She will have to walk a few miles just to get to the bus stop or find a taxi" Oh shit. I didn't even answered him, I just ran downstairs, passed through my room quickly to get my keys, and got to my car. I pulled out of the front yard and found her in no time.

I lowered the speed and opened the passenger door "Get in the car Swan" She didn't acknowledge me "Come on. You can't walk all the away to your house, it's starting to rain." Still not even a look "Look, I just got pissed off cause you got into something that didn't concern you" That made her stop.

"Cullen, when you offended your sister, you offended me and Rose. And by the way, you have got to stop that!"

I had already stopped the car and was just looking at her "Stop what?"

"Every time I start to think that maybe, just maybe, you are nice you prove me totally wrong.. I can't decide if you are just a misunderstood guy or a total jackass! And I really don't like to be undecided, I'm a very, very decided girl." At that I laughed pretty hard, which was an obvious mistake because she started walking again.

"Come on; get into the car before someone calls your dad saying you are wandering the streets in the rain, with a Cullen kid following you."

"Maybe this time he will really kill you!"

"You know you don't really want that." She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Well, maybe you really want me killed but you don't want your dad to be charged for it."

"Oh, he's an amazing Cop. I don't doubt that he can kill someone without leaving any evidence behind, but I'm a pretty nice girl and I don't really want to be responsible for your death. Stop the car but don't talk to me." I gave a small victory smile and stopped the car again so she could climb in. Maybe she doesn't want me dead after all.

I was driving insanely slow and the silence was killing me but when I turned around I could see that she was sleeping. Not long after that we got to her house. I wasn't sure how to wake her up but before I could do anything she started moving and breathing heard. When she said "Damn Cullen" out loud I couldn't help but laugh

Bella Pov

Just for the record, I only accepted to get in the car because I was dead tired and I had had a long ass day. So I got in, reclined in my seat, and looked through the window without even acknowledging him. My mind traveled to the events of today, I was remembering all that had happened; the discussion with Jake, Ed being nice and not so nice, and the rehearsals and of course I would remember how Emmet kissed my neck holding me from behind. Sometime during this I fell asleep and in my very strange mind it was Edward who was holding me, putting his mouth on my neck, feeling my fast heart beat underneath his lips.

In my dream we were alone in the dance room, and my eyes met his trough the mirror. His grip was strong on my hips and he turned me around. He then leaned closer to rest his forehead on mine, his hands now moving in a light caress, massaging my skin through my tights. I could feel his breath on my lips and I parted them slightly. My own breath came fast and hard. He moved his head and I closed my eyes, only to feel his mouth on my ear but then he fucking chuckled.

"I know you want me to kiss you Isabella, but that's not going to happen." He turned around and left me there alone and panting.

Damn Cullen

I woke up with a start and looked around to see that Edward was laughing his ass off.

"Why on earth are you laughing so hard? I scowled.

"You were dreaming about me" He had the smuggest smile I had ever seen on a man's face

"No I wasn't" I said with a gigantic blush

"Yes you were, and it must have being good since you are blushing oh so much."

I asked him why he thought I was dreaming about him and he said I had whispered "Damn Cullen" in a breathless voice while I was sleeping.

"You know what? I wasn't breathless because of _you_! I was dreaming about a hot make out session with your brother when you interrupted us. Even in my dreams you are obnoxious." Well that was a lie but I managed to wipe the smile off his face. I took advantage of this distraction by jumping out of the car and running inside before he could react.

That night I was so tired that I went directly to the tub, took a long hot bath and went to bed.

My nightmare started like all nights…

_I was my five year old self in the back of my mom's car, trying to take off the seatbelt so I could dance and jump around the seat the way I loved to do. Then mom would turn around to tell me to behave and I would scream but instead of the crashing sounds, all went black and I could hear soft music playing, I was back at the Cullen's dance room with someone's strong arms around me. I turned around to see Emmett looking at me with his trademark childish smile. He leaned in and brought his lips to mine. The kissing was amazing! His full lips were soft on mine and his warm tongue entered my mouth covering mine. When we broke apart, panting and in desperate need for air, I looked into his eyes just to see deep green staring back at me. I was in Edward arms. His hand closed over mine and he led me through the door to the terrace on the other side of the hallway. _

_He sat me on the picnic bench, making me straddle it, then he sat looking into my eyes and leaning toward me, making me lower my back to the bench. I hadn't even realized that it wasn't Edward but Emmet who was now hovering over me, my legs on the bench, one of his knees beside my leg and one foot on the floor, giving him support. He ravished my neck with kisses, licks, and bites while his hand traveled my body. When they reached the top of my yoga paints I woke up sweating, panting and horny _

"Oh my fucking god I'm going crazy" I swore at nothing, trying to regain control of my breath. My good side was shocked by my dream but my bad side was patting me on the back for having such a strong imagination, -_pretty good for a virgin, the erotica books that you secretly take from the library are leaving a good impression on your psyche_ - When I realized that I was receiving praises from the little devil on my shoulder, I decided that was a good time for a very cold shower.

As soon as I got out of the shower, Charlie called me downstairs.

"Bells, are you ok?" I knew what his was asking me

"I'm ok Charlie, I had a pretty good night of sleep" I directed myself to the kitchen and started making breakfast.

"You will tell me if the nightmares come back, right?" He added the 'right' just for my benefit; it wasn't a question "You know that Dr. Mallory didn't want you to stop the consults."

"Come on Charlie," he flinched a little at my calling him by his name when I was upset "we've talked about that millions of times. She will say her 'it's not your fault speech' then she will try to make me take some sleeping pills and that's it. You aren't going to spend your money on that" My voice was getting louder and I was scrambling the eggs with more force then necessary. I stopped when I felt his hand on my shoulder

"You've got to stop blaming yourself kiddo" I took the frying pan out of the fire and turned around to look at him.

"Well Charlie, the day you stop blaming yourself for her death, I will stop blaming myself." I knew it was a low blow so I couldn't stop the tears when he lowerd his eyes down in shame. Losing my appetite, I ran upstairs to get ready for one more day.

**A/N. Long chapter right? So before u guys ask, yes she dreamt with both of them, that wasn´t me mistaking the name!!! **

**BTW I got this little fragment that tells Edward reaction after Bella tells him about her dream in his car, it didn't fit in the chapt. And it doesn't change the plot, but it is one more look into his mind. So if u wants to read it just ask for it in your review!!**


	9. Chapter 8 My sun

**A/N: My RL is really shit right now… u guys have no idea….Moved houses, almost drop out collage and my laptop brooked down.**

**So I will write when I can ok… please don´t blame me if I could I would update this every day.**

**I also wanna to thank XxVampireVioletxX my amazing beta and **_**acw1**_** my awesome reader who review every time!!! **

**Oh and of u aren´t reading "**Rebel Child, and a Preacher's Daughter" from sweet author "**i'm random girl" ****Go Now!!!!!**

**End chapter 7 **

_"Well Charlie, the day you stop blaming yourself for her death, I will stop blaming myself." I knew it was a low blow so I couldn't stop the tears when he lowered his eyes down in shame. Losing my appetite, I ran upstairs to get ready for one more day._

Chapter 8

Edward Pov

There I sat in front of her house, looking at the closed doors. I was pretty pissed off. She had been dreaming about making out with my brother while sitting in _my_ car. I drove like crazy thinking how disrespectful she was. I was the one who ran after her, I'm the one who deserved to be in her wet dream.

When I got to the house, Ali must have been waiting for me because as I passed through the living room doors, pillows started flying at my head.

"What have you done to her? She is not answering her phone!"

"I didn't do anything! She was sleeping in the car and is probably sleeping right now! Speaking of that," I turned to Emmet who was also in the room "just stay away from her, she's been hurt by one Cullen, she doesn't need to be hurt by another." With that, I walked to my own room.

I spent the whole night asking myself why I care and a little before the sun came up found an answer; it was guilt. I knew I had hurt her and she had forgiven me sooner than expected and sooner than I deserved.

Since I was already awake, I decided to drive around town and after sometime found myself in front of her house. She was awake and standing in front of her kitchen window I was surprised to see the Chief's face. He looked sad, almost to the brink of tears. When she went further inside the house, I took off.

At school, things got weird when Emmet came into the Spanish classroom, didn't even look in my direction, and, for the first time in a while, sat away from me.

Then in gym, the teacher had send Emm out of the gym after hit me so hard that I slid across half of the floor. I would definitely have bruises tomorrow. After that, I decided to stay away from him for a while until he calmed down.

******************** Bella POV ********************

The next day at school, classes were mortifying. After my dreams, I didn't know how I would face them without dying in shame. At lunchtime, I smiled big when the girls told me that the guys would be eating with the basketball team for some bonding time before Friday's game. Rose let it slide but Alice tried to figure out why I was so happy about them not being there, I just ignored her.

"You sure you are ok right? I mean Ed was so rude with you." Ali asked after a long moment of silence.

"Don't you worry ok, he's a jackass but was fun with you guys yesterday, I was just tired and moody and shouldn't have left the way I did."

"Well, now that the drama is over we can talk about what was really the matter." Rose interrupted us. "So today after class, we will go to Port Angels, my tailor is fixing our outfits and we will need to make some adjustments since you are slimmer and have way smaller breasts than Jessica." I huffed, a little offended by her remark. "Come on Bella don't be like that, you are normal, that bitch is the one with gigantic silicone." We all laughed at that.

"And we need to know the clothes you will be wearing to the party, we usually coordinate." Alice was practically bouncing as she mentioned clothes.

"I was thinking about my dark jeans, converse and some top. It will be hot in there right?"

"Oh my God, Rose, help me I'm going to faint!" Ali said while venting her face.

"Ignore the drama queen beside us" said Rose "But she is right, if you're going to this party with us, as a part of the group, we have to coordinate and we are going to buy some dresses today. You can choose yours in our favorite store."

"Well ok, if I can choose my own, I don't see any problem. Just need to call my dad and we can go after lunch." They nodded and we went to class.

After class I went to the parking lot and same as always, Jacob was resting in the back of my truck, oblivious to the giggling group of girls just few cars away.

"Beeeeeeeeeeella!" I turned around to see an unfamiliar girl running in my direction. She had tan skin and really dark, straight hair. She started talking as soon as she reached me. "Sorry if I scared you, really. My name is Leah; I'm in your biology class. The God-like guy in your car is Jacob right?" She was smiling so wide and her eyes where shining so bright that I already knew what she wanted.

"Yes and he is my best friend, kinda like a big brother you know?" She started jumping slightly.

"Really? Are you sure he's not your boyfriend?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure. And I'm pretty sure you like him right?" She blushed harder then me and responded with a very low 'Yes.' "Come on I think I can help you, just follow my lead." We walked to my car where Jacob was waiting for me with some big smile on his face.

"Hey Bells," he opened his arms to give me a hug and then he looked at the girl by my side. "Leah is that you?" She nodded shyly and I could see her face get really red when he hugged her too.

"Actually Jake we need your help, I'm going to Port angels with some friends after class today so I don´t have time to take Leah home as I promised her. Do you mind taking her?" He looked at me and to the wishful look on Leah´s face.

"Yeah I can do that, you have one more class before going home right Leah?"She nodded "Alright, I´ll go with Bella to her house, bring the bike back here and take you home before going back to the library. You two owe me big time!" I hugged him as Leah thanked him.

"Thanks Jake, I would have felt so guilty if I had to leave Leah all alone." I turned back and winked at her, she giggled. "We better get going, Leah you're going to be late for class." She ran away with an "Oh shit" while Jake ran to the other side of the truck to open the door for me. I shook my head at his antics. As soon as we sat at the truck, Jacob turned to me and poked me until I met his eyes "Bella, please please _please_ tell me that you are not setting me up."

"I´m not setting you up."

"Oh fuck Bella, you can't lie to save your own life. Why are you trying to set me up with her?" He started the truck and pulled out of the parking lot while I was thinking about my answer

" She is a nice, good looking girl who likes you a lot, why wouldn't I?" I stared at him as I answered while he was looking through the window. He took my hand in his but spoke without looking at me.

"Why Bells, would you set me up with another girl, when you know I love you?" I turned red and tried in vain to open my mouth a few times but silence loomed between us until we got to my house.

"Jake." He was looking anywhere else. "Jake look at me, please." I waited until his eyes met mine. "Jacob, I love you like a brother, like my best friend. You are like my sun, making everything bright and warm with just one tiny smile. When I was 5, when I didn´t wanna talk, when I was sad about losing my mom and everything was changing, you were the one who made me smile again. I love you so much that I would never risk us for a relationship that we know wouldn't have worked since I will never be able to reciprocate the romantic love you think you feel for me. I want you to be happy and she is there waiting for you and in love with you. I really think she can make you happy, she can give you what I can´t. Please give her a chance." At the end of my little speech we both had tears running down our cheeks.

He got out of the car, walked to my door, opened it up for me, and as soon as my feet hit the ground he hugged me, whispering in my ear to assure me that he would be happy if I was too. He told me he would always love me and that he would be my big brother if that is what I needed from him. After a few minutes of embracing, I knew everything would be ok between us.

**A/N So I know this one had little plot but it was necessary because I love Jake so much that I couldn´t leave him pining over Bella during the hole Fic.**

**I also know that the think with jake and the bike where a little confusing so I'm gonna explain it here… the library is between the school and Bella's house, so every day he drives to the library, parks his bike there, then walks to school to pick up Bella and ride with her to her house, than at last he walks back to the library…. Thinks you do for Love….. This is totally inspired by my brother-by-choice and the crazy thinks he used to do to his ex. **

**And for last… please review I need some support right now!!**


	10. Chapter 9 Girl time

A/N Sorry, I wish I could make up excuses. But I not gonna waste your time. For those who choose to continue with me thank you very much

This chapt is just a litlle Girl time, i´m heating up, trying to get back on track

**Chapter 9 Girl time**  
Twenty minutes after Jake's departure I was showered and ready to go. All I had to do was put on the same jeans I had worn before, a new shirt, and get a bigger bag. While I was waiting, I called Charlie to ask permission to go, I didn´t think he would say no, but I was still apprehensive.

"Bella what happened?"

"Wow daddy, why do you think something bad has happened?"

"Because you never call me on my cell phone, but now that I've heard you call me daddy I figure you really want something."

"Am I so obvious?" he answered with a fast yes.

"Ok so here is the thing, the girls are going shopping in Port angels and they want me to go with them…"

"Are you crazy Isabella, on a week day?"

"Come on Dad, you know that I never do this type of thing and I'm always working, so I have to take advantage of my forced vacations and go out just one little day. Aren´t you happy that I'm making friends?" He growled on the other side of the line.

"Fine. But be careful. And yes, I'm happy that you are finally making friends." I squealed an uncharacteristic "thank you" and closed the phone just in time to see Rose's red convertible stopping in my driveway.

The drive to Port angels was fast and funny; we sang the entire way there, only stopping to flip the bird to three or four jackasses who honked at us. We stopped in this little shop in the main street; the girls told me in there worked the "Best tailor ever."

The shop owner smiled big when she saw the girls and got to work right away. Jessica's clothes where a little big for me but she said that she could make them fit in less than one day. I bitched a little bit about how short the shorts were but I was out numbered.

As soon as we got out of the shop, we went to a little boutique that had a modern look to it.

"We only buy designer clothes but when it's just for school parties, we prefer this little shop. The dresses here are almost unique and we know no one else will be dressed like us." after explaining this to me, Alice got lost in the racks of clothes.

"I give her 3 minutes to find perfect outfits for the three of us."

"Really Rose? That much confidence?"

"She is the master, Bella."

Alice beat Rose's prediction by fifteen seconds as she emerged from the racks with 3 dresses with their matching shoes. She just looked at my shocked face and answered "When you know what´s good and what you´re looking for, you don´t need more than 5 minutes honey." After that, I just turned around and went into the changing room.

The dress fit me pretty well even thought it was a little shorter than my usual taste, the thin stripes sparkled against my skin and the black silk of the dress hung in all the right places giving me the cleavage I didn´t have. When I came out of the changing room, both girls were already in the hallway, both of them gorgeous. In some way the three dresses harmonized together, I was impressed with Alice´s talent.

After a few more minutes to pick out some fake jewelry to go with the outfits, we were good to go and went to pay.

"Oh honey, don´t worry, I got this." Alice said to me with a pitiful look on her face.

"Alice it´s not _that_ expensive, I can pay for it! I said as I shoved my card in the cashier's direction. "You know that I own half of the dance school, you have to know that I have money."

Both at them looked at me shocked.

"If you have money why on earth did you dress like that?" Rose practically screamed at me.

"I love my comfort and why the hell would I waist my money on clothes when there are so more fun things to buy?" Both of them looked shock at me so I escaped to the doors, heading for the food court

I was happily eating my burger while the girls shared a salad. They where whispering while I was trying really hard to ignore them,

"Bella you like my brother right?" Alice was asking me while flicking peas at my hair

"Which brother Al?"

Rose started to laugh so hard she choked on her diet coke. "Oh my God Alice! I think she likes both of them"

"C´mon girls. I couldn't care less for Edward, and it´s not like I really like Emm, he is just hot as hell." That won an 'Eww' from Alice, and talking about her "And you little elf, you can't talk about brothers, since you have a huge crush on Rosalie´s."

"No, I don´t have any crush on Jasper." She tried to deny it but she was beet red and her eyes sparkled just by saying his name!

We got to Alice´s house pretty late so I called my dad and ask to sleepover, he was so shocked that he let me without complaining.


End file.
